uchuu_kyoudaifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 01
"Little Brother Hibito and Big Brother Mutta" is the 1st episode of the Space Brothers Anime. Short Summary In the summer of 2006, brothers Hibito and Mutta spot a strange UFO which flies off to the moon, after witnessing the spectacle Hibito expresses the desire to go to the moon, and Mutta sets his goal one step further, to go to Mars. In 2025, Hibito has since become an astronaut who is due to go on a mission towards the moon. Mutta, on the other hand, has just been fired from his job at an automobile company for head-butting his supervisor and has to move in with his parents. Long Summary October 28, 1993. Agony of Doha, Japan was seconds away from victory when they gave up a goal and lost lost the FIFA World Cup preliminaries, while the whole nation sighed, Nanba Mutta was born. September 17, 1996. Japan scored victory in Major League Baseball, while the whole nation celebrated, Nanba Hibito was born. July 9, 2006. During the FIFA World Cup final, Zidane headbutted an opposing player. While the whole world was shocked, the two Nanba brothers were looking for insects and replites in the woods. Nanba Hibito wanted to cover most of the search area, as he believed that the elder brother should always stay ahead of his younger brother, that is the responsibility of being born earlier. Both of them were exploring the area, while Hibito was more carefree and wandered around Mutta was recording a Japanese tree frog. Hibito was near a stream of water when he noticed a bright light flashing above him, he immediately went looking for Mutta wanting to show him what he had just witnessed. Mutta was not happy to be disturbed and didn't pay much attention, Hibito carried Mutta and started running back to where he saw the flashing object. They came to a halt and both of them stared at the bright object, an object which could be described only by one word, UFO. The recorder was still recording as the UFO flew away towards the moon, both of them stood there, in complete shock. We now enter the present, May 15, 2025. In a certain part of Houston, Texas, Freddie Saturn is addressing the press revealing NASA's plan to send a team of astronauts to the moon next spring. Supplies for their stay on the moon has already been transported and that would enable them to have an extended stay. This was a rehearsal for the colonization of Mars and to create a viable ecosystem to attempt long term habitation. A press reporter responds saying that she is glad Freddie cleared out their plans, since there were many rumors that the team being sent to the moon to search for UFO's. Everyone had a good laugh while their newest crew member, Nanba Hibito makes it clear that no one should worry about his fascination with UFO's, he saw one as a kid and isn't really sure whether what he saw was a UFO, but nonetheless that is the reason he was present at NASA. Hibito also mentions that he is glad to be the first person from Japan who is going to be setting foot on the moon, the moon has always been special for Japan and he is honored. Though he is sad that a certain someone who was supposed to go before him wasn't present there. Meanwhile, Mutta looses his job with an automobile manufacturer for headbutting his superior when his superior disrespected Hibito. He moves in with his parents and starts hunting for new jobs after the "welcome" by his parents died down. Due to Mutta being blacklisted in every automobile company he tried to join, he was unsuccessful in finding a job. Mutta remembered the day he and Hibito had seen the UFO, while Hibito had fulfilled his dream Mutta was wondering what he was doing with his life. During this time his mother informed Hibito of his current situation and Hibito asked her for a favor. Later that evening Hibito e-mailed Mutta encouraging him to hear the recording of that day (9 July, 2006). When Mutta heard the recording, he recalled the promise he had made. To stay one step ahead of his brother, become an astronaut and go to Mars. Mutta realized that Hibito wanted to remind him of the promise and wanted to make him fulfill that promise. A month later, after leaving yet another job, Mutta received a letter from JAXA, the letter stated that his application was accepted and he was invited to take part in the new astronaut selection exams. While Mutta was confused as to how JAXA got his application, his mother cleared his doubts by saying that she had sent his resume to them. Mutta, in joy, cried and laughed at the same time. While Hibito, in a practice session called Mutta forward to join him as an astronaut and fulfill his dream. Characters In Order Of Appearance *Father Nanba *Nanba Mutta *Nanba Hibito *Freddie Saturn *Buddy Waters *Linda Cliff *Karen Jones *Damien Kweller *Mother Nanba Category:Anime